vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
XII
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Unknown. Black Ranger (Only called that way by Hiro) Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown, 28 years old physically (Was in cryo for hundreds of years) Classification: Supervisor of The Crows of Wissenschaft. Nephilim D’Anjayni Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Speed, Stealth Mastery, Ki Manipulation including Detection, Hiding, Aura, Decrease of weight and Non-Physical Interaction; Tracking Evasion, Memory Manipulation (As long he does not mention his real name, people forget that they had a conversation with him as well as the theme of the conversation), Enhanced Senses (With his current Notice and Search values could spot even invisible beings and see kilometers away. Possesses night-vision), Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Minor Telekinesis, Adaptation, Statistics Amplification via Adaptability (Increases his strength, speed, durability, resistances and senses) |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Is the most powerful among The Crows, putting him on par with the strongest beings on Gaia.) Speed: Subsonic with likely Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Humans are unable to see him move and Supernatural beings only see a blur. Capable of moving faster than his revolver projectiles. Would pass a check against dodge lightning 17 out of 20 times). Higher (His speed boost is the equivalent to see what normally perceive in slow motion. Would pass a check against dodge lightning by default) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, higher with Adaptability. Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high, has result of the experiment with the Process, XII does not possess any weak spot, capable of surviving being impaled in his heart Range: Extended melee, several meters with pistols Standard Equipment: Nillium and Ether, a sword-gun and an automatic revolver respectively Intelligence: Very high, expert in stealth and the use of melee weapons and firearms. Possesses considerable levels of medicine, science and history Weaknesses: As a result of being exposed to the experiments of the Process, XII needs to be infused with processed blood in order to survive; not being infused with it at the time of one week it will start to cause him pain, then causing him dementia, and at the time of two months will result in death. XII has extreme fear to intense noises Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adaptability:' XII's body has the capability to adapt quickly to any situation or danger. Once per turn, he can obtain one bonus to: Attack Ability, Defense Ability, Initiative (Perception), Armor (Dermar Armor, including protection against attack that damage the very essence), Resistances, Strength, Agility (Reactions and movement speed), and Notice/Search (Senses). Adaptability can only be used 5 min per day since it pushes his nervous system Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Chi Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Speedsters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 2